onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Odcinek 8
Odcinek 8 zatytułowany jest Kto zwycięży? Pojedynek mocy Diabelskich Owoców!. Opis Streszczenie Buggy rozpoczyna swoją retrospekcję i mówi Luffy'emu o jego relacjach z Shanksem oraz o tym jak z jego winy posiadł diabelską moc i stracił wielki skarb. Toczy się także ostateczna walka pomiędzy dwoma użytkownikami Diabelskich Owoców. Pełny opis Rozpoczyna się retrospekcja. Młodzi Buggy i Shanks kłócą się o to, który biegun jest zimniejszy, zamierzają się nawet bić, aby sprawdzić, który ma rację. Jeden z załogantów powstrzymuje ich i mówi, że sami mogą to sprawdzić płynąc tam. Na północnym wschodzie pojawia się statek. Buggy się cieszy, zamierza zgarnąć wszystkie skarby, jakie zdoła unieść, twierdzi, że właśnie tacy są piraci. Shanks przyznaje, że jest to jeden z powodów. Podczas abordażu Buggy znajduje mapę do skarbu przy marynarzu, którego właśnie zabił. Załoga świętuje zwycięstwo, a Buggy samotnie ogląda mapę. Zjawia się Shanks z butelką gorzałki, przestraszony klaun o mało się nie wygadał. Następnie rozmawiają o tym, co chcą robić w przyszłości. Rudowłosy nie chce, aby w przyszłości byli kompanami, ponieważ mają zupełnie inne charaktery. Buggy twierdzi, że jeśli w przyszłości spotkają się, jako piraci będzie musiał go zabić, Shanks przyznaje mu rację, ponieważ piraci robią takie rzeczy. Następnie mówi Buggy'emu o znalezionym Diabelskim Owocu i o tym, że kto go zje nie będzie mógł pływać, ale warte są 100,000,000. Następnego dnia Buggy chwali się przed całą załogą, że zje owoc, ale nie czuje po nim żadnych efektów. Wieczorem okazuje się, że oszukał załogę i sam zamierza sprzedać owoc, a dzięki mapie odnaleźć skarb. Znikąd pojawia się Shanks, czym straszy klauna tak bardzo, że o mało nie połyka prawdziwego owocu. Odchodząc radzi mu, aby nie podkradał jedzenia kucharzowi, bo mu się dostanie. Natychmiast pojawia się ponownie, najwyraźniej przypominając sobie, co ma do przekazania. Tym razem Buggy połyka owoc w całości i zaczyna wrzeszczeć na Rudowłosego, ten zauważa mapę, którą porwał wiatr. Klaun skacze do wody, aby ją uratować, ale odkrywa, że nie może pływać. Shanks myśli, że skoro Buggy jest świetnym pływakiem to zaraz się pojawi, ale ostatecznie skacze do wody. Luffy z uśmiechem stwierdza, że Shanks uratował Buggy'emu życie. Kapitan krzyczy, że nie to chciał powiedzieć, to przez Shanksa jego plan opóźnił się o 10 lat. Zdał sobie sprawę, że skoro nie zdobędzie skarbu pod wodą to zagarnie wszystkie na lądzie. Dokonuje podziału i atakuje Nami przenoszącą w pobliżu worek ze złotem (widocznie mniejszy). Nagle jego korpus zatrzymuje się w locie, okazuje się, że Luffy wykorzystał sytuację i kopnął go w krocze. Buggy pada na bruk, a Słomkowy mówi, że to on jest jego przeciwnikiem. W obozie mieszkańców miasta niepokoją się o burmistrza, część z nich zamierza sprawdzić, co się dzieje. Luffy proponuje, aby Nami zostawiła worek, bo Buggy może znowu ją zaatakować, dziewczyna oczywiście odmawia. Twierdzi, że skoro okradła piratów ten skarb należy się jej. Buggy zaczyna się z nią kłócić, a następnie używa Pod-Podziałowego Festiwalu i dzieli się na małe kawałki. Słomkowy łapie jedną ze stóp kapitana i zaczyna się nią bawić. Nami wykorzystuje to i uderza workiem w twarz Buggy'ego, on jednak go łapie. Przybiega Luffy potężnie kopie lewitującą głowę kapitana, która zderza się z workiem i go rozrywa. Słomkowy mówi, że ten cios był od burmistrza. Nami dziękuje za ratunek, ale okazuje się, że Buggy nie stracił przytomności. Pirat chce złożyć się powrotem, powstaje jednak miniaturowa wersja Buggy'ego z głowy, stóp i dłoni. Okazuje się, że Nami związała większość jego ciała nie pozwalając im się przyłączyć. Luffy przyznaje jej, że naprawdę jest złodziejką, a następnie używa Gum-Gumowej Bazooki i posyła kapitana poza horyzont. Załoga Buggy'ego jest zszokowana, że przegrał i postanawiają dalej udawać nieprzytomnych. Luffy zakłada swój kapelusz, mówi, że nie jest już wściekły. Nami proponuje, że mu go naprawi, a następnie daje chłopakowi mapę na Grand Line. Słomkowy pyta się czy nadal chce być kompanem jego i Zoro, dziewczyna odpowiada, że nie zostanie piratem, ale będzie z nimi pracować. Budzą Zoro, który stwierdza, że nie może się ruszyć, nawigatorka twierdzi, że gdyby mógł nie byli by ludźmi, Luffy dziwi się, dlaczego wlicza też jego. Zjawiają się mieszkańcy miasta i zbierają dookoła burmistrza, Luffy przyznaje, że to on go uderzył, a następnie, że są piratami. Zoro zaczyna się śmiać i mówi, że teraz na pewno ich nie wysłuchają. Słomkowi zaczynają uciekać przed wściekłym tłumem, przebiegają obok Shushu, a pies zaczyna warczeć na mieszkańców nie pozwalając im przejść. Na brzegu Luffy podziwia łódkę skradzioną przez Nami, z ukrycia wychodzą prawowici właściciele. Jeden z nich im grozić i klepać po głowie Zoro, aby się obudził. Szermierz podnosi głowę i piraci uciekają. Budzi się Boodle, ludzie informują go, że przegnali trójkę Słomkowych. Burmistrz biegnie na przystań, aby ich pożegnać, znajduje tam worek złota. Okazuje się, że to Luffy go tam zostawił, Nami za karę zaczyna go podtapiać. Odcinek kończy widok zacienionej długonosej postaci. Postacie Różnice między mangą a anime * W mandze Nami próbuje podtopić Słomkowego tylko przez chwilę, następnie odpuszcza mu i z uśmiechem na ustach nazywa go głupkiem. W anime ta scena nie została zekranizowana a zamiast tego nawigatorka próbuje podtopić kapitana dłuższą chwilę. Nawigacja de:Shōsha wa dotchi? Akuma no Mi no Nōryoku Taiketsu! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Saga East Blue Kategoria:Akt Miasto Orange Kategoria:Przetrwanie na Morzu: Saga Super Nowicjuszy